Red and Rosé Wine
by Roman Otsutsuki
Summary: After a bad year for her love life, maybe the company holiday party will give her something more promising. ItaSaku. Oneshot.


Sakura sighed looking at the white, laminated invite she received in her mailbox at work. Like every year, Uchiha corporation hosted a holiday party for the staff. Sakura went back to her desk to continue her work load for the day, the invite sitting beside her computer as she typed away.

Her office mate, Ino, noticed the paper on the desk across from her's, "You should totally come with me, this year." she said excitedly.

Sakura gave a weary smile and tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not sure that'd be a good idea."

Ino sighed, "Are you still hung up on what happened last year? Come on it wasn't that bad." Her facial expression not as convincing as her voice

Sakura's half hearted smile fell remembering last year's party. She had been dumped, brutally, by one of the former CEO's of the company, Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura dropped her head to her desk feeling the same gutting feeling when he said, "I've found someone else, you should too." He found a multiple of someone's since they broke up and Sakura, still working through her emotions, had no one.

It's not like she hadn't seen it coming, he had always been dismissive and not truly invested in their relationship. She should have known his indifference towards any particular person's needs wouldn't cease even if they were dating, which was why they weren't anymore.

"Miss Haruno, are you feeling well?" Sakura shot up at the familiar modulated voice from her section supervisor and CEO, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. Her face turned red as she stood up and gave her supervisor a bow. "I-I'm sorry senpai, I was just-" she sputtered.

"She's just anxious about the staff party tomorrow." Ino interjected with a huff leaning her chin onto her interlaced hands.

Itachi nodded once and gave a soft smile to Sakura still mortified she was caught with her head down, "Ah yes, don't worry I'll make sure my little brother is on his best behavior, I'll be looking forward to seeing you there. Good day to you both."

With that he walked away. Itachi was incredible like that, always looking out for other's and making sure they feel comfortable or are accommodated. Sakura's cheeks still contained a rosy tint as she thought fondly of the elder brother. Sakura sat back down, less flustered, but caught the sly look her blonde friend was giving her.

"So..." Ino started smugly, "You like them older now, huh?"

Sakura leaned over her desk and hissed at the sly blonde, "Keep your voice down Ino, we don't need the whole floor to hear you."

"Come on everyone likes Itachi-senpai, that's half the reason we work in his department." Ino replied casually tossing her hands up.

That wasn't fully true. Sakura was only working in his department because she happened to transfer from her ex's department into his brother's, but she couldn't complain she has gotten a well deserved, and needed, promotion and raise, probably management not approving of how one of their top employees handled a personal matter.

The day ended and Sakura went home to her apartment. She washed off the day in a hot bath and day dreamed about what it could be like had she and Itachi been dating. How he'd possibly gently flirt with her at work, they'd go out to see a movie when he wasn't swamped by work, family dinners….dinners with his parents. Only his parents.

She liked the ideas. She enjoyed them very much.

* * *

The next morning Sakura came into work feeling refreshed and ready for the workday even sporting a new dress she had purchased. She took the elevator up to her floor and as she walked through the rows of partially empty desks towards the break room she spotted dark, fashionably tousled hair coming in her direction.

He was busy looking at some documents in his hands to even be bothered to look up, which made her both happy and simultaneously sad. She wished he still showed some sort of affection towards her, but not because she wanted him back. Oh no. She wanted him to feel like he had messed up by leaving her, that there was never going to be anyone else who would love and care about him like she did. In short, she wanted him to suffer because of his own actions.

She refuse to give him the satisfaction of, possibly, seeing her looking at him so she stared forward picking up her pace to hasten the inevitable encounter. She had just made it past him and heading towards the break room when he called out from behind.

"Oi, Sakura."

Sakura stopped mid stride debating if it was worth it to turn around or just continue walking and ignore him like he had done in their time together. But, her parents didn't bring her up to be disrespectful. She turned to face Sasuke, his hand now shoved casually in his pocket giving a rather tired and apathetic look.

"I'd prefer Haruno-san, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke replied with a grunt, "I need you to deliver these to Itachi, he needs to sign off on the merger. Can you make sure he get's them to me by 3 o'clock?"

Sakura clenched her jaw and tried not to appear upset, "I'm not a runner or a secretary. If you need documents delivered, you can have someone else do it."

Sasuke scoffed, "Fine Sakura, be difficult."

She turned and left quickening her pace to her desk and skipping her morning coffee in the break room. She turned a corner, entered a divided portion of the office and practically threw her purse on her desk startling Ino. Sakura sunk into her chair fuming, visably.

"Goodmorning?" Ino asked tentatively.

"He just always has to be a dick doesn't he?" Sakura responded throwing her hands in the air and then crossing them against her chest.

Ino groaned, "What'd he do this time?"

"He still pretends I'm his secretary willing to do anything he asks, but then gets mad when I tell him it's not my job. It isn't!" Ino reached across their desks with and open hand for Sakura to take a hold of, Sakura was grateful for Ino's willingness to listen to her.

"I didn't even get my coffee, I just wanted to get out of there." Sakura mumbled her anger quickly washing away.

"Don't worry Forehead I got your back." Ino stood from her desk and walked in in the direction of the break room, "Two sugars right?"

"Make it five, Pig, please." Sakura called back.

"My Haruno-san." Sakura turned to see Itachi standing by her cubicle, "You've always been such a health nut, what happened?" He added with a joking smirk.

Sakura returned the smile, "I can have a cheat day once in awhile." She replied coyly.

"I'm glad to see you're in a good mood, I hope you'll bring it to the office party tonight." He said gently badgering her on the topic.

Sakura pretended to mull it over in her head, "I mean since you asked so nicely." She said with a laugh.

Her supervisor nodded, "That's a very nice color on you, it compliments your eyes."

Sakura looked down at her dress and then back up at Itachi with a big grin on her face, "Thank you Uchiha-san!"

Itachi smiled, nodded, and left the pink haired woman to her work. But Ino dashed over from the corner she had been hiding behind, with a blown away look on her face, "Your dress wasn't the only thing he was complimenting!" Ino squealed to her desk-mate, "I could feel the heat from there!" She said passing Sakura a steaming cup of coffee and pretending to fan herself with her hand.

Sakura waved the idea away, "What? No way, he was just being nice. He complimented Hinata on her presentation last week."

Ino rolled her eyes, "It's Hinata, you know she's uncomfortable in front of groups, he was being encouraging. Stop making excuses Forehead."

Sakura took a long sip of her coffee as she watched her supervisor, calm and kind, talking with other coworkers, glancing over at her, and giving a friendly smile.

Sakura be damned if she missed the party tonight.

* * *

Ino and Sakura had gotten ready together. Ino wearing a deep purple bodycon dress, simple heels, and a black cardigan. Sakura chose a simple black dress with a cream blazer and black strappy heels. They got to the office and it was already filled with decorations and people. Ino and Sakura mingled amongst their peers for a while until Ino broke off to talk to one of the cute male interns she had an eye on.

Sakura ended up leaned against the back wall watching as Ino flirted with the intern, twirling her hair, bobbing her weight back and forth making her hips swing. Sakura wished she had more sexual confidence like Ino, she would have to ask her some tips later.

"Drink?"

Sakura turned to see who had been talking. It was Itachi still wearing a suit like he does in the office, but with a deep red cravat which gave him a very high class look. He was holding two glasses of wine; one a dark red while the other one he held out a rosé.

"I was told you enjoyed Seghesio White Zinfandel, I figured you'd want the first glass."

Sakura blushed not even bothering to hide it, "Thank you, " she said softly as she took the glass by the stem, "How'd you know I enjoyed it?"

Itachi's mouth twitched into a smirk, "I pestered Sasuke until he told me. Even threatened to leak his number to the interns on the first floor." Ah yes, first floor interns, girls who fauned over Sasuke, just as she did once.

Sakura looked away trying to conceal the smile the spread across her face, "Itachi-senpai that's not very professional of you."

"It's a privilege only an older brother has."

Sakura looked back at him and then at the glass she held then raised it up and give a toothy smile, "Happy holiday's Senpai."

Itachi gave a gentle grin and clinked his glass with her's, before taking the first sip of the extravagant beverage. She let out a soft sigh as the sweet drink passed from her lips, over her tongue, and down the back of her throat.

"Oh wow, that's way better than I remember it."

Itachi chuckled, "I'm glad you like it, I was hoping I could impress you tonight."

Sakura nearly choked on her wine, was Itachi actually...flirting with her? Not that she minded of course, but her boss, her senpai; this was straight out of a romance novella. A forbidden romance between superior and subordinate. Would they fool around in the office? Is that even allowed or is that just in books?

Sakura could feel her face heating up as Itachi took another long sip of the dark red liquid and running his tongue over his lip to retrieve any stray wine. After a long year of celibacy and wasted tears, Sakura was so ready to move on.

She moved a little closer to Itachi, his cologne having a much stronger effect on her than usual. She took note of how the suit fit him perfectly; that's what you get when you're rich, personal tailored suits, dressed to the nine's even on a bad day. His long dark hair pulled back with a hair tie only some shorter pieces falling out to frame his face.

Itachi cleared his throat, "Miss Haruno, if I may," Itachi began, but before he could say anymore someone interrupted their time together.

"Oi, Itachi." Sakura's heart dropped into her stomach as she moved away from Itachi, giving them enough space for professionalism.

Sasuke sauntered over through the crowd with a brown haired girl on his arm wearing a dark blue dress with a plunging neckline, his catch of the week. Sakura diverted her eyes feeling nervous about the encounter.

"Go get me something to drink, would you?" He asked his arm candy, then giving her a quick kiss before she left.

Sakura busied herself by looking around the floor for Ino or any other office friends she had, but no one was close by.

"What brings you over here Sasuke? I'm sure Naruto and father have far more interesting conversations for you to be in on." Itachi said calmly to his younger brother.

Sasuke scoffed, shifting his weight, "You've been avoiding me all day, I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite brother."

"I would be happy to talk with you later, but right now I'm with some rather enjoyable company." Itachi said, the compliment making Sakura smile despite the uncomfortable air between her and her ex.

Sasuke turned to face the third member of the conversation, "Sakura huh?" he said to no one in particular then slowly giving her a once over, before giving a smirk, "Can't be with me so you go after my brother? That's a new level of desperate."

Sakura froze at the blunt statement that was clearly made to make her feel uncomfortable, and it did.

Itachi stepped forward bewildered by what his brother had said, "Sasuke, I will not tolerate-"

"What is wrong with you?" The two Uchihas looked at Sakura who had an utterly disgusted look on her face, "I know it's your family company, but that doesn't give you the right to treat people like dirt." She said addressing the younger Uchiha brother.

Sasuke scoffed, "What're you even talking about? I was just making an observation, you two _were_ being chatty." His remark clearly indicating he had been watching them for sometime.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "So that means you can just….come over here and make a passive aggressive statement and think everything would be okay?"

"Calm down, it was just-"

"What? A joke? You think insulting me is a joke to you?" She asked harshly, but keeping her voice at speaking volume to not draw attention.

Sasuke shut his mouth before he could dig himself a deeper grave.

She huffed, "Sasuke, we dated for over a year so don't act like I don't know your antics. You can't seem to treat anyone with any sort of respect. That's probably why you haven't been able to keep a relationship for more than a few weeks because no one will put up with your bad behavior anymore, and neither will I." Sasuke looked taken aback by the sincerity of her voice, this was not the girl he had dated, she had more confidence, a louder voice, no longer dependant on him.

Sasuke and Itachi stood there quietly looking at the fighty pink haired girl, Itachi with a look of astonishment, but after a moment Sasuke let out a snort and a snicker, "Sakura, I'm not trying to pick a fight here." He said trying to make it out as if she had started the confrontation.

But Sakura was done amusing him, "I don't care Sasuke, you're rude and uncaring and I don't want to associate with you anymore."

"But Sakura-" He said angered by this statement.

Sakura pushed her shoulders back and with a calm, but irritated look replied, "There are hundreds of other guests you can annoy right now, but I refuse to be one of them, please leave."

Sasuke, at a loss for words, scoffed and stormed away knowing he no longer had a hold on Sakura's emotions. That he was no longer important enough in her life for her to care about any longer.

Sakura let out a shaky sigh relaxing her stiffened muscles knowing she had gotten the last words and she made them count. Itachi put a hand on Sakura's shoulder she looked up at him with a sad look. "I'm very proud of you."

Sakura smiled, knowing that what she had done was for the best, "Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" She asked in a light hearted voice.

Itachi smiled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, she had taken his words right out of his mouth, "I would love to."

Epilogue

Itachi and Sakura enjoyed their coffee date, once a week for the rest of their time together. Fugaku found out (again) about Sasuke's disrespectful behavior towards one of their employees and demoted him down to first floor interns. Fugaku and Mikoto were more than happy to welcome Sakura back into the family.


End file.
